A Spell Gone Wrong
by x.Chi-chan.x
Summary: What happens when Alfred barges in and causes Arthur to make a mistake in the middle of a spell? Will they ever learn? And will Francis ever stop being a perv?...OK maybe not. USxUK Human names used, some bad language and YAOI! To be continued...maybe
1. Our Dear Gentleman Arthur

**A Spell Gone Wrong**

Arthur had a certain feeling, a certain feeling for a certain someone. Now, I bet you're wondering "What sort of feeling is it?", and "Who's this certain someone?" You see, this 'feeling' can be described in many different ways, but Arthur would simply put it as pure... hatred. Ah yes, but of course it's only natural to despise someone, right? Now as far as this 'someone' is concerned, you could say that this man has a... unique way of conveying his emotions, so to speak. "More like sexually harassing everyone", as Arthur would put it.

Are you still not sure yet? Well, this man is said to have tasted the finest wines, slept with the most gorgeous women... and possibly men... and could also communicate to us in what he would call 'the language of love'. Although Arthur would argue that it was "a load of crap". And the man we are speaking of is none other than Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, a Frenchman who has a passion for l 'amour and tends to harass our dear Englishman Arthur Kirkland. Oh how the Brit loathed this wretched being and despised him with a passion.

Now Arthur was usually a more composed and organised man. He was a true gentleman to his friends and work colleagues, even if some of them did make his skin crawl or blood boil. He was also well organised and completely aware of the atmosphere, so he knew what to say or do at the right moment. Although he had to admit, he does have his flaws but denies the fact that he does.

He has many hobbies such as reading, writing, embroidery work and most of all... Cooking... I suppose you can tell that his food isn't exactly... To everyone's taste, to say the least. "Humph, just a bunch of tasteless bastards", is what they would be classified as according to Arthur. Rumours say that the last time someone complained about his food they ended up with a fractured arm and quite a bruised head... But that's just a rumour... right? Another hobby he enjoys would be Black Magic. He was supposedly apart of this 'cult'. And so, our adventure begins... in Arthur's basement?

Through the long hallway of Arthur's house you would go, passing by plenty of doors until you reached a specific door at the very end. It was a large oak door that almost took up the entire wall, but there wasn't anything particularly interesting about it. It was just plain oak, a rather dark brown with an almost burgundy sort of tint to it, and a regular brass handle on your right, perfectly polished that it had a decent shine. But before you could actually make contact with the brass handle, the door would mysteriously creek open by itself. Then you will come across a flight of cobblestone stairs twisting downwards into the darkness of the underground, leading through an eerie passage way that was also made of cobblestones.

Further and further you would go, dodging a few random spiders here and there, the only light source being the fire lit torches hanging from the walls. Finally, you reach the end of the passage way and come across yet another large oak door. But unlike the first door, this one had remarkable patterns and details carved into it. The main thing that stood out was the large crest engraved in the very middle. It was the Royal Coat of Arms of the United Kingdom. Now, inside this room were many extraordinary gadgets and solutions and leather bound books that you would normally find in a fairytale.

On the cold stone floor was a large 5 pointed star known as a pentagram. Arthur stood in front of the pentagram silently; his head hung low and lips coiled into a devious smirk. Part of his face was slightly covered by the hood of a long and flowing black cloak that was draped over his shoulders. He looked up, an evil glint twinkling in his forest green eyes, a smirk plastered across his lips, and a plan forming in his dark mind. He chuckled to himself as he brought his fist out in front of himself and spread his fingers wide open, thrusting his palm out instantaneously.

A rattle resounded throughout the dark room and a purple leather bound book suddenly shot across the room and was caught immediately. Arthur opened it up only to have the book turn to his destined page by itself. He chuckled darkly.

"Well would you look at that, just the spell I wanted. Oh this is just too perfect," He glanced at the page and snapped the book shut before tossing it aside, "I finally get to have my sweet revenge on that bloody frog Francis! You had better watch out you bastard 'cause a wicked curse is coming your way!" He rummaged inside is cloak for his wand and then waved it above his head in a swirling pattern before swishing it down to point at the pentagram which instantly flashed a brilliant purple that lit the entire room.

A raging wind circled the room causing books to fly off their shelves, potions to topple and spill onto the stone floor and making the owl and bats shiver. The Brit chanted an ancient spell he memorised from the book whilst waving the wand around in a circular motion above the pentagram. His eyes were squeezed tight together as he concentrated; trying to form a picture of the Frenchman in his mind, though he had a feeling that it would cause him to have nightmares. Suddenly his forest green eyes, now darkened with rage and deviousness, snapped open and he swished the wand as he muttered the last few words of the spell. He laughed manically and shouted, "Now you're time has come! Prepare to face you're do-"

"Yo Artie, are you down here?" An obnoxious American accent voiced from the passage way. A happy-go-lucky American man then spontaneously barged in through the oak door with a proud glistening smile plastered to his tanned face. "Hey there Artie, whatchya doing down here all on your lonesome?"

Arthur jerked his head up, his eyes no longer dim and dark from the almost hypnotic cursing. He suddenly looked mortified once he saw his friend Alfred F. Jones standing in the doorway."Alfred what the heck are you do- CRAP!" Arthur was too late. When Alfred burst in he lost his control on the wand and it finally shot out a purple streak of what looked to be likes bolt of lightning. It bounced from wall to wall like a pinball machine knocking everything down that stood in its path and creating utter chaos. It then bounced off of a mirror that hung on the opposite wall and headed straight for Arthur.

"ARGH!" Arthur shrieked as the lightening zapped him and threw him back into the wall behind. Alfred couldn't follow the zooming spark but when the all too familiar shriek had caught his attention he knew something had happened to the Brit.

"ARTHUR!"A large cloud of smoke filled the room, making Alfred's glasses steam up and caused him to cough and splutter. It had slightly cleared up in a few seconds and Alfred had regained his breath.

"Arthur!" He sprinted over to where he saw the zap. "Hey Arthur, are you okay? Speak to me dude!" A low growl was heard. He searched aimlessly through the lingering smoke until he thought he reached his destination. He knelt down and felt for where the Brit was.

The clouds cleared a bit more so it was sort of possible to see where you were. Alfred finally caught hold of something and inched closer to see if it was Arthur. He gasped.

"O-oh dear Lord..." He looked horrifyingly at what was in front of him. He gulped, his mouth gone dry. "What the heck?" He shouted. He picked up what looked to be like a white and brown fluffy cat with jade green eyes. Alfred pressed their noses together as his sky blue eyes widened an inch, if that was even possible. "OMG Arthur, you were turned into a cat?" He wailed. The cat sighed.

••• Thanks for taking the time to read this! Now here's some stuff you might want to know! •••

The word cult has a few definitions to it such as:

1. **Religion: **a system of religious or spiritual beliefs, especially an informal and transient belief system regarded by others as misguided, unorthodox, extremist, or false, and directed by a charismatic, authoritarian leader  
2. **religious group: **a group of people who share religious or spiritual beliefs, especially beliefs regarded by others as misguided, unorthodox, extremist, or false  
3. **Idolization of somebody or something: **an extreme or excessive admiration for a person, philosophy of life, or activity ( _often used before a noun_ )  
the cult of youth  
a cult hero  
4. **Object of idolization: **a person, philosophy, or activity regarded with extreme or excessive admiration  
5. **Fad: **something popular or fashionable among a devoted group of enthusiasts ( _often used before a noun_ )  
has taken on cult status  
6. Cultural anthropology **system of supernatural beliefs: **a body of organized practices and beliefs supposed to involve interaction with and control over supernatural powers  
7. Sociology **elite group: **a self-identified group of people who share a narrowly defined interest or perspective

And lastly, a Pentagram is a 2D geometric figure in the shape of a star, with five points, and is especially used as a magical or occult symbol.

Still need some help? No problem! Just ask me! :D


	2. A New Feline Friend

**A Spell Gone Wrong 2**

Silence had fallen upon the two as they stared at each other, but the one breaking the silence was Alfred. "D-dude... w-what... the heck is... g-going on?" He stuttered. Normally Alfred was not one to be nervous or shy. On the contrary, he was rather loud and liked to show off to pretty much anyone in the same room as himself. And his behaviour was the very antithesis of Arthur's; the complete and total opposite in every way. It was a mystery on why they became friends. But as the saying goes, opposites attract, if you know what I mean.

The fluffy cat sighed deeply and glared at those pure sky blue eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" He finally spoke. "I've been turned into a bloody cat! If it weren't for you invading MY house and barging in like that, then I wouldn't have messed up the spell and then be turned into... THIS! For crying out loud I could've given Francis hell by now if you hadn't of distracted me!" His eyebrows, still as thick as ever, knotted up in anger and he frowned.

Alfred gawped at the small creature he still held in front of him. "OMG the cat can TALK?" He squealed. "Well done Alfred, you're a genius." Arthur sneered in a sarcastic manner.  
_'How in the heck could he talk? Wait... he still has the mind of a human so that means he still has the ability to talk but... now it's in the body of a cat...?'_ Alfred pondered for a moment. _'Well this is just perfect...'_ he thought.

Alfred hesitated on what to say for a moment, but he finally managed to croak out an almost coherent sentence. "W-well look at the bright side, you've finally managed to prove that your so-called 'magic' stuff is real..." The American laughed nervously. "Obviously I have now, no thanks to you Mister I-Think-I-Can-Do-Whatever-the-Heck-I-Like!" Arthur hissed. He flailed his now smaller limbs around, trying to break free from Alfred's tight grasp. "Now what the fuck am I going to do?" He whined.  
"I dunno," Alfred shrugged "Maybe I could put you in the kennel with all of Ludwig's mutts!" He chuckled at his own joke. The British feline swiped his razor sharp claws at Alfred but was dodged completely as Alfred held him at arm's length.

"Whoa watch out everyone 'cause this kitty's got claws! Meow~" Alfred mimicked the actions of a cat. Oh how fun it was to tease the Brit, Alfred just loved making him throw random tantrums whenever he pissed him off. _'But that's what you get for being friends with a... um... Oh what was the word that Kiku had called him? Um, it was tsun-something... tsunami? No that's just a giant wave. Maybe it was Tsubasa? Uh, wait, isn't that an anime? Uh... tsund... tsunder...'_ Alfred was deep in thought for a moment. "Oh I know tsundere!" Alfred said out loud.

"I beg your pardon?" The cat hissed again. "Ah it's nothing Artie!" Alfred smiled at the little fur ball as he put him back down. He had to admit that it was pretty creepy for a cat to be TALKING to him...

"And don't call me Artie!" Arthur shrieked.

Alfred held his hands up defensively. "Dude, you really need to stay cool! Just chillax for once."

Arthur gave Alfred a mortified look. "I wouldn't do that even if I knew what it meant! You Yanks and your bloody vocabularies are appalling! I might as well give you a bloody dictionary so you can translate your gibberish into something that's understandable!"

_'Man, Arthur can be such an old geezer sometimes,'_ Alfred sighed. _'I mean, there's only a four year gap between us and yet he still treats me like a kid! For crying out loud, I'm 21-years-old, I'm already practically a fully grown man now!'_ Alfred pouted.

"Will you at least calm down a little bit? I mean, freaking out isn't gonna do much, you know..." Alfred stated matter-of-factly.

"Calm down? You want me to bloody CALM DOWN when I'm like this?" Arthur yelled. Alfred had heard enough shouting for him to nearly go deaf. All he wanted was for Arthur to calm down and relax a little. Then an idea hit him like a bolt of lightening... At least not like it did for Arthur.

_'So what is it that cats love? They love being petted, of course! Have you listened to the way they purr? It's like the engine of a motorcycle!'_ It was times like these that Alfred thought he really was a heroic genius.

He placed his hand on Arthur's fuzzy little head and gently trailed it down the cat's back, petting his soft coat and making him fall silent. A low rumble vibrated from that tiny chest and Arthur arched his back into Alfred's large hand. Arthur purred as Alfred continued to run his hand down his back and scratch behind his ears, lost in the comforting touch of the American.

Alfred had noticed how Arthur's tiny mouth quirked upwards to form a small smile. He chuckled. "Wow I didn't know you liked being petted Artie." Arthur tensed up as he snapped back to reality. If it wasn't for the fur then he could've sworn that his face would be very red by now. "S- shut up y-you idiot, I most certainly do not like being petted!" He growled.

Alfred didn't know why, but he found Arthur as a cat to be pretty awesome. Plus, he thought it would be a lot easier to deal with him, mainly because Arthur now couldn't come back at him using violence, you know, throwing books, chasing him out of the house with sharp objects, and so on. Alfred thought that this situation could get pretty interesting. There was a slight pause before Alfred chirped, "Hey Artie~!"

"What do you want now?" Arthur spoke irritably as he paced around; trying to think of something, anything that could reverse this spell.

"I've just had a thought, and I know you're totally gonna love this idea. Probably because I, the hero, came up with it all by myself-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" the British feline cut in.

"Can I stay over tonight?" the American asked whilst using that signature smile of his. You know, the smile where he flashes all of his sparkling white teeth and gazes at you with those big blue eyes? He knows for a fact that hardly anyone can resist this winning smile.

"No."

Except for Arthur that is...

"Wow that was harsh. I come all this way from my place to come visit you and you turn me down just like that? You're such a stick in the mud dude." Alfred pouted and folded his arms across his well toned chest.

"Well excuse me princess but your dear court jester seems to be a little too busy to entertain you."

Alfred chuckled. "Well it's not like you can take care of yourself Mister Puss in Boots. I mean, how the heck are you gonna open the fridge, or even reach up for the super high cupboards? Seriously Artie, you can barely reach those things in your human form 'cause you're so small!"

Arthur was very irritated. Alfred knew that he was about to throw himself into a fit of anger because in stage one Arthur always seemed to tap his foot... or in this case, his paw. He started doing just that. "And your point is?"

Alfred tried to suppress a fit of giggles emerging from inside. _'Artie looks cute when he's angry, I can't take him seriously now that he's a cat!'_ Alfred managed to compose himself after a moment.

"Well, being the awesome hero that I am, I thought that maybe I should stay here and babysit... wait, scratch that, I mean cat sit until we find a way to reverse the spell. So whataya say? Sounds great, right?" Alfred winked and flashed that signature smile once again.

Silence had filled the room again. There was hesitation in Arthur's deep forest green eyes as he thought about this offer. He growled.

"Tch, I guess I have no choice..." He mumbled, irritated. "I hate to admit it but," He took a deep breath. "I guess you're... you're ri-..." Arthur trailed off, avoiding Alfred's gaze.  
Alfred smirked, knowing what was coming. "I'm what, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed. "I said you're r-righ-..."

"I'm sorry; I can't really hear you-"

"I SAID YOU'RE RIGHT, OK?" The fluffy cat cut in and hissed. Alfred grinned widely. "I know right? Now say that you need my help because I'm your awesome hero."  
Arthur glared at the obnoxious American. "Don't push your luck boy." He warned.

Alfred pouted again. "Fine then..." Alfred quickly checked his wrist and watch and announced, "It's getting late dude, why don't we get some rest and make a fresh start tomorrow?"

"Wow Alfred, you actually have a good idea for once." Arthur smirked.

"Hey, don't be mean Artie!" Alfred scooped Arthur up in his arms and headed towards the cobblestone stairs.


	3. Just Another Normal Day

**A Spell Gone Wrong 3**

The slightly dim winter sun shone through the large fluffy clouds as it arose from its slumber to greet the vast lands of Great Britain. Everything had changed from dark to light as birds sung their sweet songs and bid farewell to the moon and stars.

The sun's rays peaked through the spotless windows of the Kirkland residence as it crept its way towards the large bed where two certain individuals lay. Alfred was lying on the side where the window faced them and the sun's rays danced across his chiselled features.

The American grunted in annoyance and rolled over towards Arthur who was sleeping on the opposite side. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around the soft feline and pulled him close to his chest. Arthur had been pulled out of his deep sleep at the sudden change of positions.

He blinked for a while and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to view his captor. He finally regained consciousness and peered up to find that Alfred was... snuggling him. His breathing came to a halt as he realised what was happening. He was relieved that the captor hadn't been Francis; he had a petrifying nightmare about the frog that, he would say, was very disturbing. Arthur could've sworn that he was permanently scared now.

It was a weird feeling really, being held so close to someone as they enveloped their arms around you. It wasn't terrible, just different. This was all so new to him that he couldn't quite pin-point the correct emotion he was experiencing. Arthur wondered, did this usually happen when people hug you? Well that couldn't be true, he had shared a few friendly hugs with comrades and yet he felt nothing, just respect and the fact that he was thankful for having been blessed with such a wonderful companion.

Being hugged by Alfred was something else. It was a sort of feeling that was as sweet as sugar yet it had a small kick to it that would make his face heat up if it weren't for all of the blasted fur. Having Alfred enclose his muscular arms around his tiny body almost protectively was... nice. But he would never ever admit that to anyone, or else he would never hear the end of it.

Arthur was already being constantly teased on a daily basis and he'd rather not add another thing to that list, thank you very much. But maybe, just for a little while, he could savour this moment. He peered up again to see Alfred still sleeping soundly. The way the sun hit him made his face look calm and almost angelic. That was yet another thing that should never be mentioned.

Arthur sighed but smiled all the while. He knew that moments like these don't last very long, so he might as well get it over with. Besides, there was a lot of work to be done today, so why not get an early start? "Hey Alfred, it's the morning, time to get up." Arthur spoke in a raspy voice as he nudged Alfred's chest with his paws. Alfred grumbled and released Arthur to roll over onto his back.

Now that the Brit was free he stretched a little and clambered up onto Alfred's chest. He prodded Alfred's nose. "Hey, wake up Sleeping Beauty."He ordered. Alfred smiled although his eyes remained closed.

"Hey I'm no princess, I'm the hero." Alfred retorted in a slow and groggy voice. Arthur chuckled.

"Well then Mr 'Hero', shouldn't you be saving the day by cooking the breakfast?"

Alfred opened his eyes slightly so only small slits of blue were visible, and peered down at Arthur. "Well a hero's gotta have his rest too, you know. And any day is saved when you don't cook." He snickered. Oh yes, that wonderful moment had definitely disappeared.

"I'll have you know that my cooking is great!" The Brit protested.

"Yeah, if you had absolutely no taste buds, then you won't even recognise the burnt bits at all." Alfred countered, now fully awake and particularly amused.

"Shut up you insufferable git and just go make the breakfast, otherwise I'll slice you into shreds with my claws and feed you to the fish in the River Thames!" Arthur snapped, jumping off of Alfred's chest to bear his razor sharp claws near the American's face.

"Whoa down kitty, no need for violence in the morning." Alfred chuckled and finally got out of bed.

'Hmm, maybe being a cat does have a few perks to it.' Arthur smirked.

-

After having spent most of the morning squabbling over who wanted what for breakfast and battling for the television remote, Alfred and Arthur decided that maybe they should to start working.

Upon entering the spell room downstairs, they were then greeted by mountains of magical equipment sprawled across the floor that was about as high as Alfred's knee, and he was a rather tall man. They both gawped at the huge mess before them.

"Oh my..." That was all Arthur could muster saying. He was in deep shock due to the mountains of spell books and potions that he could barely see past.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! There's no way we'll be able to find anything on this shiz!" The ever optimistic American yelled.

"Oh shut your bloody trap and just help me find my counter spell book!" The Brit retorted.

After what had seemed like a million years later to Alfred, they managed to find a few books that looked to be of some us to their predicament. Said books had some rather fascinating titles such as 'Good Spells Gone Bad: How To Tame That Pesky Incantation' and 'Cracking Curses And Hilarious Hexes For Bewitching Your Friends'.

There were also other remarkably decorated books like 'The Wonders of Sorcery: Back to the Basics' which consisted of up to nine volumes. Volume seven was the step-by-step guide to reversing charms and curses, so it seemed the most promising. It probably took them about half an hour or so to sift through the selected books for something reliable.

"Here we go, let's try this spell." Arthur declared. He marched over to his wand that he eventually found along with the books and grabbed it with his mouth before returning back to the book. He dropped the wand and attempted to hold it in his paws.

Alfred snickered. "Dude, there is no way that you can hold that thing. You don't even have any opposable thumbs!" he proclaimed. Arthur hissed. "I can do it just fine by myself thank you!"

Arthur fumbled with the wand, trying to position it correctly so that he could point it at himself. After a while of doing so, Arthur had finally got it right and turned his attention to the book of spells. He stared at the page, memorising the spell.

Arthur took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started reciting the spell. Alfred gazed in awe at the feline as he spoke in a mystical language that made even the most bizarre person befuddled. Alfred felt rather puzzled and out-of-place.

The Brit's chanting suddenly grew in volume as he came closer to the end of the spell. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, increasing the level of his voice. The incantation was coming to a close and Arthur snapped his eyes open, finishing the chant before shouting, "I now command thee to release me from this curse, now let my transformation begi-OH NO!"

Because of his inability to hold objects in his paws, Arthur had the wand slip from his grasp and a golden yellow bolt came shooting from the tip and bounced off of the ceiling and floor before burning out and exploding on the wall. The two became silent for a moment.

"...Maybe I should do the spell casting for now." suggested Alfred.


	4. A Freaky Situation

**A Spell Gone Wrong 4**

Arthur and Alfred stared at each other. The explosion had caused an avalanche from the remaining books left still standing on their respective shelves. It gave them quite a shock but they managed to snap out of it.

Then Arthur scowled as he remembered Alfred's suggestion. The mere thought of that bloody git handling his wand was utterly repulsive. What if he broke it? They don't make wands like these very often, you know. If anything was to ever happen to that wand then, well, let's just say that Arthur wouldn't be a very happy bunny... or kitty, in this case.

"There is no way that I would let you touch my wand, let alone cast a bloody spell!" Arthur declared.

"But why can't I do it? Come on Artie, there's really no other way to turn you back! But if you think you're such a smart-ass, then why don't you come up with something else?" huffed the American as he pouted childishly.

_'So it's a challenge? Ha! I'll gladly accept. This'll be easy.'_ the Brit thought, smirking deviously.

After about a half hour later Arthur grumbled to himself, racking his brain for something, anything that didn't involve Alfred doing, well, anything at all really. Usually he would've come up with something totally brilliant by now but, this was far more difficult than he expected.

He kept on pacing, clearly not noticing Alfred examining the wand and book intriguingly. He'd got bored of waiting and was feeling rather curious as to how this whole magic business worked.

Alfred flipped the page cautiously; making sure that Arthur was fully distracted enough to not hear or see him, and began to study the spells. There was a rather interesting spell that would cause the victim to have the inability to talk whenever you snapped your fingers. Alfred mentally noted himself to remember that for later, for obvious reasons. Who knows, things like this could come in handy one day. Alfred continued to scan the page before discovering another spell that might help with the current situation.

_'This is so cool, I feel just like Harry Potter!' _Alfred grinned as he held up the wand and recited the spell. He then aimed the magical tool at the fluffy cat and a small but still bright spark shot out towards him. Alfred squeaked as the small bolt flew out and hit Arthur, causing stars to fly about and a sparkly purple cloud to cover the Brit. The cloud expanded as Arthur started to regain human form.

Alfred grinned."Ha! Take that laws of nature, I just did magic without any help! See Artie, I told you I could do it!" Alfred announced. But he lost his train of thought as he gawped at the sight before him. It was apparent that Arthur had definitely been transformed into a human... But it wasn't Arthur that Alfred saw.

It was a completely different man standing before him. He was around the same height as Arthur and had the same face and marvellous green eyes as him, but his hair was flaming red and he had freckles spread across his cheeks. He wore a rather smart looking white dress shirt, a navy blue blazer with brass buttons and shiny black shoes. But the thing that caught Alfred off guard was the fact that this guy was wearing... a plaid skirt.

"U-um... Artie, is that... you?" Alfred questioned the strange looking being.

"What are you talking about, of course it's... Me?" Arthur was completely gobsmacked when he caught a glimpse of himself in his crystal ball that was, thankfully, still safe on the desk. He shot a dark glare at Alfred. If looks could kill...

"What on Earth did you do to me?" Arthur shrieked.

"Well I t-tried to change you back to... normal." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Then why the bloody hell do I look like my Scottish brother Angus?" The furious Brit-now-turned-Scotsman demanded.

"How the heck should I know?" Alfred retorted.

"You're the one that cast the spell! And I suppose you forgot to read the instructions on how to work it too!" Arthur growled.

"Nu-uh, it said to think of what you want to transform the person or object into before casting! See, I actually read something, so stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" Alfred countered, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"So what exactly did you think of?" Arthur-now-Angus clenched his fists and puffed out his rosy red cheeks.

Alfred smirked. "Hmm let's see, big caterpillar eyebrows, anger management issues and nasty cooking." He stated.

"You bastard, I don't have 'anger issues' and I most certainly do not have nasty cooking! And I'll have you know that my eyebrows look dead sexy, thank you very much!" Arthur huffed. Alfred tried his best to conceal the fits of laughter that was about to erupt. Then he remembered something.

"Wait, you said Angus was your BROTHER, right?" He stated.

"Yes he is... what of it?" Arthur asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes curiously.

"...Why does he wear a skirt?" The American questioned worriedly.

"IT'S A BLOODY KILT YOU GIT! Only real men in Scotland wear these!" Arthur/Angus shouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Alfred had to wonder,_ 'Do all Scots dress in drag?'_

"Bloody hell, will you just give me the damn wand so I change back into my normal self?" The Brit demanded before making a grab for his wand that Alfred still held. But Alfred reacted quickly and kept it out of Arthur's reach.

Arthur growled and leaped in a desperate attempt to reach his wand, "Give that back!" he yelped.

"No, wait, I think I've got the hang of this now! Let me try again, please?" Alfred wailed as he dashed across the room, Arthur following close behind.

"Just give me the wand now!" The Brit commanded.

Alfred laughed mockingly. "Ha ha, you'll never catch me!" But he seemed to have spoken too soon. Alfred had darted from one end of the room to the other, remarkably dodging the fallen books and scattered magical tools. But due to the fact that he got carried away with his little game, he somehow managed to trip up on an oddly placed book and tumbled down to the ground with Arthur following close behind.

They toppled and slammed into each other as they hit the cold stone floor causing them to miraculously snap the wand and have the tip of it burst with bright sparks and shiny stars. A small beam zapped out and caught on the two men and a loud eruption of what sounded like fireworks on the 4th of July emitted from the halved wand.

A blue cloud of smoke ensued and was wrapping around Alfred and Arthur. Sparks of red and blue and yellow spouted everywhere and it was as though a small thunder storm was taking place inside the cloud casing.

Thunder crackled and lightening crashed, causing the cloud to burst and the two men yelped as they were both thrown across the room to hit the wall and land with a thud. The smoke cloud disappeared and both Alfred and Arthur groaned with pain.

With their heads throbbing and rear ends aching, Arthur and Alfred somehow managed to prop themselves up against the wall for support.

"Yo Artie, are you OK?" Alfred clenched his eyes shut as he hissed in pain. There was a slight pause before Arthur growled and rubbed his sore back.

"I suppose so. I mean you haven't killed me just yet so I guess that's a bit of a bonus."

Alfred grumbled. He turned his head to shoot a glare at Arthur, but it wasn't the Brit that he saw. It was... himself?

He stared in shock as he tried to mumble something along the lines of 'You're me!' but instead it came out as something incoherent. "M-m-me... T-t- there... and you... WHAT?" he screeched.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Arthur demanded but gasped as he saw himself gawking back. They both stared, they both gasped and they both screamed at the top of their lungs, "YOU'RE ME!"


	5. Opposite Day

"OMG WHY AM I YOU?!" Alfred shouted, flapping his now paler and skinnier arms around.

"W-why the... Heck are y-you asking me?! You're the one that was messing around, you twit!" Arthur yelled, nearly toppling over due to his increased height. He sighed heavily. "Oh whatever, just help me find my wand so that I may transform us back to our regular forms."

Both of them tried to stand up, somehow managing, but still with great difficulty. It didn't help that their back-sides were throbbing. Being the other person felt so unnatural! It was impossible to get used to seeing everything at a different angle.

They searched the crowded floor, weaving in and out of the mini mountains of books. It was a little like 'Find the Needle in the Haystack'... but with a wand instead.

They searched endlessly, leaving no book or magical item unturned. And then it happened. Arthur, now Alfred, stopped dead in his tracks. He knelt down, almost toppling over, and reached out with trembling hands. He picked up the remains of his broken wand and clutched them tightly. Devistated and heart broken, he couldn't help buy whimper.

Alfred, now Arthur, overheard the small cry and stumbled over to the source. Although they had swapped bodies, they somehow still had their own correct voices and accents. "Aw man, Arthur's voice is just too damn cute! But... Seeing his voice come from my body is just... So wrong!" Alfred shuddered. He knelt down beside Arthur and saw how upset he was. Alfred bit his lip and tried to hold back the urge to hug Arthur. And then he saw it, the broken wand. His jaw dropped. No words could be spoken. Alfred could only muster up a gasp.

Right there, in front of their very eyes, was their only shot at changing back to their normal selves.

"Shit!" Alfred exclaimed, dropping to his knees. "Now what do we do?!"

Arthur shook his head. "I... I-I... I don't know..." he whispered. There was a moment of silence. The American stared at the Brit for a while. Then it finally clicked. "Wait... What?"

"I said that I don't know..."

"SAY WHAT?! How the- what the... HUH? How can you not know?! You always know everything! You're Arthur Kirkland, you read stuff, there must be something that we can do!"

Alfred stood up and panicked, flailing his new arms frantically. Arthur followed, trying to calm him down. It made it easier to restrain the smaller figure now that he was in Alfred's body. "For crying out loud, Alfred! Just calm down already!"

"Calm?! I can't stay calm, and I can't stay in your body, it's so SMALL! There has to be a way to fix this! Something! Anything! I know, I'll use duct tape, that fixes everything! Where's the tape, I need that tape! Waahahahaaa!"

"It's no use!" Arthur explained, "Once the wand is broken, the magic that comes with it is gone."

Alfred lowered his slim and pale arms slowly, eyes wide, head drooping. "So that's it, huh? We're just going to be stuck like this forever?" He didn't bother fighting anymore, he was nearly at that point where he was willing to accept defeat, something a hero would never do.

"Well, I wouldn't say forever," Arthur mumbled, "I'm sure that there is some way that we can fix this. We just need to find out how..." he trailed off, already trying to calculate the many possibilities. Alfred perked up. "Wait... So does that mean...?" he pondered.

And then he realised what had been said. "So there is hope?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with hope as he wriggled out of Arthur's grasp and shaking him due to his excitement. "Artie, we NEEDS to find a way! Come on, you have to think! We got this! As the hero, I will do anything to right all of these wrongs and-"

"Stop shaking me, you imbecile!" Arthur interrupted, "Yes, I am certain that there is another way to change us back, but we need to research into this and gain more knowledge of transformation and the magical equipment needed... ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Somewhere, halfway through Arthur's babbling, Alfred's mind wondered elsewhere... Typical. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, what was that again?"

"Research, you idiot!"

"Aww, but that's so BORING" Alfred whined.

"Don't you think I would've changed us back by now if I knew how to?!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, do the research, read some stuff and whatever, blah blah blah... You make it sound so nerdy and... Just, not fun! We should turn this into an adventure!" the American slung his arm around his taller companians neck, "I mean, I can just see it now! We'll travel the world, side by side as the hero and his magical sidekick, saving peoples lives on a daily basis, all the while searching for a cure to this harsh fate that has been bestowed upon us... Dude, that would make a freaking awesome movie! Oh my gosh, Artie, this is gonna be great!"

In all of his excitement, Alfred couldn't contain himself and just had to hug his friend. He threw himself at the unknowing Brit, and tackled him down to the floor with a massive hug. It took a few seconds for Arthur to register what had just happened, and then it hit him... (like that bolt of lightening)

Arthur Kirkland, who was now in Alfred's muscular body, had just been tackled to the floor, by his own smaller, but still well toned body, which was currently being occupied by Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred was hugging him.

Wait, Alfred was hugging him?

Alfred was hugging him...

ALFRED WAS HUGGING HIM?!

This was so strange. It felt weird. But at the same time it didn't. What should he say? What should he do? Arthur would've pushed him off by now... But he didn't. He couldn't. His new body was frozen. His new limbs failed to respond. What now?! So many questions rushed through his mind. Was this really OK? He didn't know how he felt about this. He could feel his face heating up, and he just knew that it was turning red. Hopefully Alfred wouldn't see. Why was he going red? Anger? Hmm... No, he didn't really feel angry. Embarrassment? Probably. Shyness?

...

Hang on a minute, that didn't sound anything like Arthur at all! He wasn't one to shy away from anything. He was a gentleman, after all. Wait, why was he still being hugged?

Alfred had finally released Arthur from his death grip hug, moving as slowly as possible, dragging his arms over the larger frame in the process. He had no idea why, but it just felt right to give Arthur a hug. He then stood up, and saw the others rosy pink face. He chuckled and offered a hand to help his partner to his feet. Arthur snapped out of his shocked state and looked at the hand. He then shook his head and scrambled to his feet.

_"Aww, Artie is so cute when he's all flustered and stuff~"_ thought Alfred as he watched in amusement.

"Well now, are you quite finished?" Arthur hissed.

"Yeah, but all this has made me hungry... LET'S EAT!" Alfred said excitedly. He was shifting from leg to the other, eager to move about and get out of the basement.

Arthur sighed, making his way to the door. Alfred eyed him up as he followed behind. He chuckled.

"What's so funny now?" Arthur was getting really tired of Alfred's crap now.

"Well, I just thought, the great thing about this situation is that I get to stare at my hot bod all the time." Alfred winked and flashed his signiture grin. It didn't have the same effect now that he was in Arthur's body, but damn, did it look good.


End file.
